The Amazing Spectular Spider-Man
by BlackStardust15
Summary: My name is Peter Parker and this is the story of my life and how it was about to change. Rating may Change. I don't own any of the Spider-Man merchandise all Spider-man Merchandise goes to Marvel. And thanks to my friend yaoilover4774 for helping me with this. Many pairings PeterXFelicia, PeterXGwen, PeterXMj. Based off the new movie and 90's cartoon.
1. Peter Parker

_**After finally thinking about this my friend and I have wanted to put up our thoughts about our own Spiderman Adventure and see what you guys would think of it. **  
_

_**BlackStardust15 doesn't own any of the Spiderman merchandise Please Review to what you guys thin**_

_My name Is Peter Parker. And this is the story of my life. When I was younger my parents left me in the care of my Uncle Ben and Aunt May. I have wondered for many years why they left. I remember my dad handing my uncle a bag with wit the initials R.P. but I am still confused why they left me. My life hasn't been easy since I am now sixteen years old and next week will be my seventeenth birthday. Every year I wish for the same thing to happen to have my parents come home and tell me why they left all those years ago. But I still haven't given up on hope this year I know I will find the answers I am looking for._

Peter's Pov

Basketball hits me. I turn around and see Flash sitting four seats behind me. Hey Parker nice catch he says with a smile even though I could tell that there was sarcasm in his words.

Flash Thompson blonde hair, blue eyes, about six feet tall wearing his usual jock outfit with sneakers and jeans. Everyone knows him as the football jock for our high school Midtown High.

The next thing I know a voice says behind me Students its time to pay attention and Mr. Thompson do try to pay attention.

I turn around to see that it's Ms. Denver our English teacher. Ms. Denver she has dark skin black hair wears a black dress and black dress shoes.

I notice that she is giving me a stern look as well. Now students open your books to pg. 28 she commands the class.

After class it was lunchtime and I went outside to eat also grabbing my camera from my locker so I could take pictures of the outside nature. When I got outside I saw a mob of my classmates in a circle right next to our schools fountain. As I approached the group I saw Flash yet again beating up another kid with his girlfriend Felicia Hardy smiling at the child's pain.

Felicia Hardy blonde hair, blue eyes wearing a golden necklace, a white long sleeve shirt with a pink vest on top, and a pink skirt to match and finally wearing white high heels. Felicia is the most popular girl in school. She only dates those who she deems worthy of her.

As I am watching I notice Flash sees me and says hey Parker take a picture of this. I very nicely tell him no. From what I notice he gets somewhat mad and replies don't be a sore loser and take the picture Parker.

I tell him once again to just put the kid down.

Then Felicia says as she is coming towards me come on Peter. She puts her finger under my chin. Do it for me she asks in a seductive tone.

I respond by telling her Sorry Felicia no, and tell you boyfriend Eugene to put the kid down.

Next thing I know everyone around me gasps in shock. I then look at flash and sees that he has put the kid down and looks pissed at me. Flash then comes at me and was about to punch me when a voice from someone in the crowd says. Flash don't you hurt him or you can forget about studying for you English test.

Flash, Felicia, and I all turn to see that the voice came from a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, green eyes, wearing a blue sweater and a blue skirt to match it, and finally black heels.

The girl then says looking at Felicia. Leave Peter Parker alone we both know you have no interest in him.

The next thing I know Flash then grabs Felicia by the hand and the "wonderful" couple leave. Soon after everyone in the crowd starts leaving one by one until its just me and the girl there. After a few moments of silence the girl walks up towards me and extends her hand in a handshake and then says hey there that was a pretty brave thing you did there. Not many boys say no to Felicia Hardy and live to tell the tale, let alone call Flash Eugene. My name is Gwen Stacy and yours?

I quickly respond by stating Peter Parker but you knew that already didn't you?

I know who you are I was just wondering if you knew who you are she asked

Well thanks for what you did there Gwen. I extend my hand out to shake hers. Who knows what Flash would have done if you hadn't stepped in. As I am shaking her hand I noticed that she is blushing

She quickly says well I got to go. Quickly withdrawing her hand and runs pass me towards the school behind me leaving me alone next to the water fountain.

Gwen Stacy she seems nice I thought to myself as I walked back to school for physics.


	2. Felicia Hardy

**Bold means talking in thought**._ Italics means actions_. And normal is just someone talking.

Felicia's Pov

**WHO DOES GWEN STACY THINK SHE IS EMBRASSING ME LIKE THAT!? She doesn't have the right to tell me who I have an interest in. **

_I stop walking with Flash and take my hand back. _

FLASH WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STUDYING WITH THAT THING?_! I yell at him_

_His facial expression changes from mad to shocked. _

Felicia you need to stop being so obsessive its just studying. He replies

**I was already mad at them for not sticking up for me but now studying with Gwen?!**

HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU STUDY WITH HER?! I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND SHE ISNT!

_He just stands there for a few moments taking it all in. Finally after putting his hands on my shoulders and opens his mouth._

You need to stop controlling me.

_He then walks off leaving me alone outside the school._

**I feel my anger grow even larger inside…as if a volcano is about to erupt inside of me.**

WE ARE NOT DONE FLASH THOMPSON. YOU HEAR ME?!

_A few people around us turn to see the scene with jaw dropped looks. He continues to walk away from me until I couldn't see him anymore._

_After yelling I start to cool down and it takes about minute or two… after which I walk to physics._

_2 minutes later_

_When I get there I notice Peter Parker there sitting in front…and our nutcase for a teacher Mrs. Lucas_

_Mrs. Lucas the schools craziest teacher. She has red curly hair, green emerald eyes. Wearing a red coat, with dogs all over it. Black pants that have dog hair on it, and finally wearing black flip flops. Not to mention has a crazy personality. _

_I don't understand why the school would hire someone like her. _

_Next thing I hear from her mouth is…STUDENTS TODAY IS YOUR TEST ON EQUATIONS THAT HAVE TO DO WITH TEST WILL HELP YOU PREPARE YOU FOR YOU FIANL EXAM. PLEASE CLEAR YOUR DESKS FOR THE TEST._

**CRAP I FORGOT TO STUDY. I HOPE SHE DOESN'T TELL US TO CORRECT OUR TESTS AFTER WE ARE DONE. **

_I sit down and take my seat near the back taking a pencil from my purse._

_20 minutes later_

_After finishing my test taking my time so I finish last as I walk up to Mrs. Lucas desk to play my test on her desk I cross my fingers hoping. No praying we don't correct it class. As I am walking back to my seat I hear her voice behind me say. _

Students now that Ms. Hardy is done with her test we can now correct the test.

_I quickly turn around to see her gather the tests off her desk and start passing them out the fear I have inside from thinking about how badly I did on my test starting to get to me, I turn back around and return to seat coving my face with my hands as a test is passed to me. I look back up and see Mrs. Lucas as she is about to begin telling us the answers to the test….I feel this day is already getting worse._

_20 minutes later_

_We finish correcting and we all get our tests back. I look at mine and see that I didn't get a single one right then I scan my paper to look for who corrected my test…..Peter Parker…..of course….and he wrote a message too….._

_Sorry Felicia maybe better luck next time._

**Like Peter cares what I get on my test.**

_So as class ends I hear Mrs. Lucas call my name as everyone is gathering their stuff. When she does say my name everyone in the room looks at me for a moment then returns to gathering their stuff. _

**My day has already gone badly enough, what else could happen?**

_As I walk to Mrs. Lucas I see that Peter Parker also walks up to her. I am hoping that she doesn't give me a tutor. As I approach her I notice she giving me a disappointed look._

Ms. Hardy I have noticed you have been struggling with this class lately and if you want to graduate you'll have to start taking this class seriously or you won't graduate. That's why Mr. Parker would be a great help to you Ms. Hardy says Mrs. Lucas

**The thought of me Felicia Hardy of all people needing a tutor, it's unheard off I can't have a tutor let alone letting it be Peter Parker.**

_Making the best fake smile I can, I say _

Thank you Mrs. Lucas I really appreciate that you care about my grade. But you see I can do better without Peter Parker here I have just been very busy lately.

_As I finish stating my opinion I can tell from Mrs. Lucas that I didn't give a convincing enough speech as her facial expression changes from concerned to serious. She opens her mouth and talks again._

Well Ms. Hardy, Mr. Parker is an excellent student here. He is very responsible young man and would be a great help if you let him

**Doesn't she get the fact that I don't want Peter's help? I can do better without him.**

_The next thing I know Peter hands me a card with numbers on it…(I assume that it's his cell number)_

Don't worry Felicia …..If you change your mind call me up and we can study. He replies

_Peter then grabs his backpack and leaves._

_Looking at the card I am pondering whether or not just to throw the card away, instead I put it in my purse to think about later. Then looking at Mrs. Lucas with yet another fake smile, I say_

Thank you Mrs. Lucas I'll think about it.

_I grab my purse and run out of the classroom into the halls outside and into the school parking lot to find my red Corvette. Once I find it I get the keys out of my purse put it into the ignition, start the car and drive home._

_30 minutes of driving later_

_When I arrive home as I am passing through the gardens, guards, and security cameras, I finally make it to the garage and park it right next to my dad's black Porsche. When I get inside I see daddy wearing his usually Black Suit with his Black tie to match. Still growing his white beard and white mustache to match his short white hair and blue eyes, and black shoes._

_I see him and run up to him as fast as I can wanting to tell him how my bad day went…when I stop because he seems to be holding some papers in his hands and starts walking away from me for some odd reason. I see him drop one of his papers so I walk up to him and pick it up. As I read the paper it as many equations of formulas that I don't understand. (Thank you stupid chemistry) I read the top of the paper and it says super solder serum._

_While I am studying this a hand snatches the paper from me. I look up and its daddy…but not with a caring smile…but instead very serious look._

Daddy what's wrong? What's with this paper what are you doing? Why did you walk away from me when I was walking toward you?

_His facial expression doesn't change but he still opens his mouth to say._

I am sorry kitten but its best that you don't know so please go to your room.

_He turns around so that his back is facing me._

But dad-

Go NOW KITTEN he yells at me

_The words he said to me felt like daggers stabbing me…. I felt sick…I run, run as fast as I can to my bedroom and cry. _

_When I get to my bedroom I throw my purse to the side and jump onto my bed and cry as hard as I can. _

**Why has today been such a bad day? It's like I am a black cat with all this bad luck.**

_Suddenly a thought appears in my head that I should call Flash telling him how my dad was acting. Also wanting to tell him how bad my day went. I get off my bed and go to my purse on the floor and start digging for my cell phone once I find it I dial Flash's cell number._

_It rings a few times…my heart is racing as it rings each time…..finally it goes to voicemail…I start crying again …until I remember what Mrs. Lucas told me earlier today about Peter_

_Thinking about this Peter could be a nice change. After all Flash is studying with Gwen so why can't I study with Peter? _

_I dig my purse to find the card Peter had handed me earlier today and dial it on my cell._

_It rings once and there is a voice on the other line._

Hello who is this? Says the voice on the other end

_I dose off for a second hearing his voice then quickly answer_

Hello Peter this is Felicia Hardy calling you about our study session you mentioned earlier today.

Oh Felicia, hey sure so when do you want to meet for studying? He asked

How about we meet at the coffee bean at 6.

_I can't help but smile about how caring he is already._

Great see ya there Peter I respond back.

_I end the call. _

_I guess Peter is as nice as people say around school. But what am I going to wear….this should be a good first study session. _

_I look in the closet let to find something to wear until I spot the perfect outfit. _

Peter Parker you're in for a surprise.


	3. Meeting Peter's family

**Bold means talking in thought**. _Italics mean actions_. And normal is just someone talking.

Peter's Pov

**After hanging up my phone. I wondered why Felicia actually agreed to our study session. And the Coffee Bean is a moderate priced place.**

_I look in my wallet to see how much cash I had known Felicia is a girl of high class and buying us snacks would get me on her better side. I find 20 bucks, subway pass, my driver's license, and picture of Uncle Ben._

**I smile 20 bucks should be enough it's not like it's a date after all. I think I'll head home first and check my email before I go to The Coffee Bean.**

_I put down my skateboard and ride it back home._

**When I get back to our apartment I go inside and see Aunt May and Uncle Ben and notice them looking at the floor. Great another leek.**

**Aunt May has long brown hair, wrinkled skin, brown eyes, wearing the usual green sweater and grey sweat pants, with green slippers.**

**Uncle Ben has short white hair with green eyes, wearing glasses, white shirt with stains on it with a blue denim jacket, blue jeans, and brown hiking shoes.**

Uncle Ben tells me we have another leek...**O joy**. He asks me to go downstairs to help him plug up the leek.

_We both go downstairs into the basement and look around._

**We see that there are a few boxes floating.**

_Uncle Ben grabs a box _

He tells me to grab another box.

I notice a bag with a button with initials on it R.P. on it.

_I go to it and pick it up._

What do you got there?

_I turn around and see Uncle Ben looking at me._

Uncle do you know anything about this? I ask

He responds ….yah .In fact your father handed that to me.

My dad handed it to you? Why? What happened?

_Uncle Ben remains quiet._

I don't know Peter. I don't know. I am very sorry I wish I could help you more.

_I take the bag up to my room and begin searching it. Among the things I find are a pair of glasses, a formula, and a picture of my dad with another man…both of them wearing Oscorp lab coats. _

**The next thing I hear is my Aunt calling me to come downstairs for dinner. Thinking that Uncle Ben can't help me...Maybe Aunt May can.**

_I take the picture downstairs to show Uncle Ben and Aunt May. When I get down to the kitchen I see them looking at the picture I am holding._

Do yo-

_My cell phone rings._

Hello Peter this is Felicia Hardy, I am at The Coffee Bean. Are you coming? Or do you need a ride? I'll gladly come pick you up all I need is your address. She says on the other line

_I start to blush_

Um sure Felicia.

_I tell her my address._

Ok Peter I'll be there soon.

_She hangs up and I put my phone away. I look up to see my Aunt and Uncle smiling at me._

Peter who was that? Aunt May asks

It's a girl that Mrs. Lucas told me to tutor because she is not doing so well in Physics. She is also coming over and we are going to go to The Coffee Bean to study. So sorry Aunt May I am skipping dinner.

_I noticed Aunt May's smile gets bigger_

May stop it your embarrassing the boy. Says Uncle Ben putting his hand on her shoulder.

Alright Peter but could you get me some eggs while you're out? She asks me

_I nod._

But could you guys tell me who this man is in this photo with my dad?

_I hold up the picture for them to get a better view._

I am sorry Peter but we don't know who that is. I wish we could help. Answers Aunt May with her smile now turning into a frown.

_I sigh in disappointment I go back to my room and look at the bag on the floor full of stuff again more closely at the pair of glasses._

**I wonder if they are my same prescription.**

_I pick them up and head toward s the bathroom._

_I take out my contacts case in the bathroom cabinet and look at the bathroom mirror and very carefully take out my contacts putting them back into the solutions. Then I take the pair of glasses and put them on. _

_When I put them on I see perfectly. I go back to my room and look at the picture of my father and the man again looking at the coats with the word Oscorp on them. _

**I wonder what Oscorp is.**

_I go to my computer on my desk then get on Google and type in the word Oscorp. After clicking the button search…I find many links on Oscorp. …Include some that talk about cross species genetics …I find another on internships….I begin reading it….the internship is tomorrow. I print the address hoping to find my answers._

_Next I hear the doorbell ring._

* * *

Felicia's Pov

_I ring the doorbell at Peter's Place._

**My opinion of the place is that is so small…next thing I know is the door is opening up hopefully answering the door.**

_When the door opens I see a lady with brown hair._

**Her outfit scares me and her eyes giving me that wow look.**

Hello there you must be the girl Peter told us about come on in and that is an interesting outfit to wear to a study session. She says sweetly

It's just a red dress and red high heels to match and No thank you I mustn't. I say back

_She grabs me by the wrist and leads me inside her home. Once inside I spot a picture of what look like this lady, with an even older man with glasses, and a small boy with brown hair, brown eyes wearing a space camp shirt. _**(I am assuming that this is Peter at a younger age)**

**But what else is in the picture Peter is frowning. I can't help but wonder why.**

I ask the lady who is in this picture.

Well that's me, Ben, and our nephew Peter she responds.

Wait, your Nephew? You're not Peter's parents? I ask

_She shakes her head_

No we are Peter's aunt and uncle. His parents left him at an early age and we have been taking care of him ever since, but it's nice that Peter has found such as nice girl at school…who wears interesting outfits. She said.

**And it's nice to have old people complement your clothes. I could also tell she was being sarcastic when using the word interesting.**

Aunt May don't say a thing please don't embarrass me. Says a voice from above.

_I look up at the bottom of the stairs and see Peter with his medium length brown hair spiked up in front, brown eyes, wearing a blue shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, and skater shoes, and glasses?_

**I never thought of Peter wearing glasses before it's kind of cute in a nerdy sort of way.**

Hello Peter it's great to meet your family. Your Aunt has told me so much about you. Do you like my outfit? I ask him

_I smile and in turn making Peter blush. _

**Not only for the telling him his aunt has told me a lot but also him seeing me in a red dress and red high heels to match should do the trick.**

_I go up to him and hug him._

**I know this will make Peter even more embarrassed but who else is going to know.**

_I hear his Aunt giggle a bit as we hug. Then I hear an elder's man's voice_

Who is thi- WHOA what IS SHE WEARING!?

_The elder man from the photo comes up the stairs with his jaw dropped._

**I assume that this man is Peter's Uncle**

_I break the hug with Peter and go to Peter's Uncle._

Hello there you must be Uncle Ben.

_He nods and says_

And you're Ms...

I am Felicia Hardy also being tutored by your nephew Peter.

_I notice he is very shocked by my appearance._

Thanks Aunt May and Uncle Ben, but we got to go bye. Says Peter

_He tries to lead me away by grabbing my wrist but instead by using my quick reflexes I grab his hand by my hand and make it look like we are holding hands. I turn my head just enough to see the reactions of Peter's Aunt and Uncle. When I do I see that his Aunt is covering her mouth with her hands giggling and Peter's Uncle is holding out his glasses trying to clean them as we go out the door._

Felicia did you um...have trouble parking? Peter asks still blushing

_I giggle at his joke._

Peter how do you do it? I ask

_As we are walking towards my red corvette._

Do what? He responds

_Peter then looks down to see us both still holding hands. He lets go. And is still blushing at the moment._

Live with your Aunt and Uncle I mean. I said

_I noticed his facial expression changes from embarrassed to depressed as he looks down._

Sorry Peter I didn't mean to offend.

_Putting my hand on his shoulder. His facial expression changes to a smile._

Thanks Felicia I needed that. He said

_We finally reach my car. I get in the driver's seat, put the key into the ignition slot and turn to him still outside the car. This time his facial expression looks like he is in shock._

Felicia how on earth do you own a car like this?

_I smile back at his charm._

My dad got me this but again Peter are you getting in the car so we can go study?

_I turn the key in the ignition slot and turn the car and as Peter goes around the car and jumps into shotgun._

Just don-

_Before he finishes his sentence I drive the car in the direction of The Coffee Bean._

* * *

_20 minutes of driving later I park my car near The Coffee Bean and turn the key in the ignition off and turn to look at Peter also seeing that he is shocked or scared._

Peter is something wrong? I ask

_Peter doesn't move or say a thing I can't help but giggle._

You know I need you to wake up so that you can tutor me and help me pass physics.

_I hit the trunk button on my car. And the back of my car opens up. I get out of my car and go to the back of it to get my school bag. Then I shut the car trunk and walk around to the passenger side of the car. I see Peter still shocked. I giggle more. _

**He looks so cute when he is in shock.**

_I open up the passenger's side of car door and grab Peter's hand leading him into The Coffee Bean. Once inside I see a free table and walk over there first putting Peter on one side of the table and then I sit across from him with my bag next to me. Peter still in shock I pick up a menu from our table._

**I hope Peter brought Money I have a taste for pricey things.**

_After looking at the menu and knowing what to order I look back at Peter who is still in his a shocked state._

**Looks like my driving did it again. But kissing the Boys that I scared nearly to death should wake him up. I mean after all if kissing Flash woke him up, kissing Peter should have the same effect.**

_I take out my red lipstick from my bag and put in onto my lips then put it away then I lean across the table taking off his glasses, setting them on the table and moving my lips towards Peter's Cheek I plant a kiss on him and as I go back to my side I see the red lipstick on his cheek. Waiting for the kiss to take effect._

_After a minute or two Peter shakes his head and his shocked facial expression changes and he begins to look around for his glasses. Taking out stuff from his jacket a piece of paper, trying his hardest to find them._

Peter your glasses are on the table. I say

_He looks at the table and quickly puts them back on._

Thanks Felicia I have to say you're driving scares me a lot. He says

_Also he scratches the back of his head_

I have heard that one before don't worry. I say back. So what's with his piece of paper that was in your jacket Peter? I ask

_I pick up the piece of paper from off the table. I read it and it says Oscorp interns meeting tomorrow at Oscorp Tower at .P.m. _

**If I could get Peter to invite me to go with him that would be a date. And since Flash is still studying with Gwen that could work into my favor because Peter is also my tutor.**

So you going tomorrow? I ask Peter

_He looks down at the table_

Um yah…could help me get a scholarship you know? He says

By yourself? I question him

Well you can come if yo- is all he says before

Yes I think I will come with you Peter and it's a date I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow. I interrupt him again.

_I see him blush more._

Enough with that though Felicia lets get to the homework. _Peter says taking out a pencil from his pocket_

**O joy studying…. still this day has gone differently than I expected. I mean who would have thought me to be at The Coffee Bean with Peter Parker of all people. **

_I lean over the table to listen to Peter talk about Physics._


	4. Gwen Vs Felicia

**Bold means talking in thought**. _Italics means actions_. Normal means someone is talking_**. Bold and Italics means character introduction which is neither said or **__** thought**__**. I don't own any Spiderman or Marvel but this Chapter kinda his parts of the new movie in it which I also don't own. But enjoy reading**_

* * *

Peter's Pov

The Next Day I get up and get dressed and showered for my day with my study date Felicia at the Oscorp internship.

_I comb my hair, brush my teeth, get my black t- shirt, green jacket to cover it, and blue jeans and grab my favorite skateboard and put on my dad's glasses and put my contacts case in my backpack_ (in case Felicia doesn't like my glasses.)

_I look at the clock in my room_

….12:25….**Felicia is going to be here in a few minutes ****...****might as well check the Oscorp internship online.**

When I get online I find out that the Internship is closed…..

_I begin to frown_

Now what I am going to do…Felicia is going to be here any minute and she expects me to get into the Oscorp internship and I was really hoping that I wouldn't screw up on my first date…but I already have.

**Will she think of me as a loser just because we couldn't get into ****Oscorp****.**

**I begin to sweat trying to think of a plan….****and**** nothing ****comes**** up****.**

**Man what am I going to do….**

_I hear the doorbell ring._

**Great that's probably her. So much for coming up with a plan….I better just tell her the truth and not lie to her because heaven knows ****how bad of a liar I am.**

_I leave my room go downstairs to answer the door and when I open the door…I see Felicia….in a shocking outfit…Her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a bikers jacket, black leather pants, black leather boots to match holding a motorcycle's helmet._

Hello Peter ready to go to Oscorp? She asks

**The look in her eyes makes me feel even worse ****about**** telling her the bad news.**

_I look down_

What's wrong Peter I hear her say

Felicia the Oscorp internship is closed I don't think we can get in anymore. I am terrible sorry about this. I know how much you wanted to go. It's entirely my fault I should have gotten us both in and gotten us a spot saved. I say looking down again

_I feel her finger touch my chin and start to lift my chin up so my face is facing hers eye to eye._

**Her finger feels so soft like a small kitten.**

I have an idea Peter and we are still going to Oscorp now come on and get your stuff. _She smiles_

_I smile back._

**Great she isn't mad. But I can't help but wonder what she has planned for the events ahead.**

_I run back upstairs and grab my __backpack__, smiling with excitement then run back downstairs to her._

I am ready where's your car? I ask

_I notice her giggl__ing_

What's up Felicia? I am serious. I say

Peter I didn't take the car today. I took our families motorcycle instead. Couldn't you tell by the outfit I was wearing? She asks

Uh….

_She grabs my hand and starts pulling me out the door…I start blushing._

_I turn around to yell at the door._

Uncle Ben, Aunt May don't wait up I'll be home later. Going go to Oscorp with Ferlica. I yell

_Felicia__ takes me to her motorcycle. _

**It looks like a normal motorcycle but the color is darker than any other motorcycle color It's as dark as the night sky. **

_She gets on her motorcycle putting on her helmet and then looking at me and handing me an extra helmet._

Felicia I don't think that's such a good idea. I say

Please Peter…She says giving me _a sad but cute look _

Alright I finally give in.

_I take the helmet from her and put it on my head. Then get on the motorcycle sitting behind Felicia and wrapping my arms around her waist._

_She turns her head back at me._

Hold on Peter. She says

Wh- I try to say

_Felicia__ starts speeding towards Oscorp._

* * *

**We finally reach Oscorp in the city****,**** it's a huge building, tallest building I have ever seen in Queens. **

_I noticed Felicia is trying to find a parking space. As we are looking for a parking space…we see all kinds of interns walking on the sidewalk going into the Oscorp building._

**Finally we find a parking space a few blocks away from Oscorp. **

_As Felicia goes in to park the motorcycle as a green sports car hongs its horn at us._

Hey! Don't honk your horn at us. Felicia says _raising at fist at the driver_

_Felicia__ then hurries and drives the motorcycle into the spot and parks the motorcycle following by kicking up the stand. She then takes off her helmet and places it in front of her. Then looks at the green sports car. Then the driver of the car rolls down the window…reveals himself to be a man with short red hair, with green pricing eyes wearing a business suit._

Who do you think you are taking my parking spot, you kids! Do you know who I am? Says the Man in the Green sports car

No and I don't really care either. Responds Felicia _turning her head away to face me again._

_Felicia__ then lifts the helmet off my head and puts it next to hers._

Come on Peter lets head into Oscorp. _She says to me with a smile_

_She grabs my hand and starts leading me towards the entrance of Oscorp._

_I turn around to look at the man in green sports car…looking dead on at us…with a look __of__ hatred. _

**I wonder who he is.**

* * *

_After walking into Oscorp we see the first desk Felicia and I walk up to it I also turn my head to face Ferlica._

Felicia I have to know. What's your plan here? I ask

_She then turns her head to me again…her lips form a smile._

Just trust me. She says

_When we reach the front desk the lady at the counter looks at us while chewing her gum._

Are you here to pick up your name tags? She asks _taking out the tray of names. Felicia then picks one up from the tray._

Marie Antoinette? Questions the lady over the counter

Oui say Felicia in convincing French accent.

_Felicia__ winks at me._

**Taking fake names is her plan? We can get in a whole lot of trouble if someone from school sees us here. But I am already here so there is no way I am turning back now after all I want answers to why my parents disappeared.**

And you? The lady over the counter looks like me still chewing her gum.

_I look at the tray of name tags and pick one._

Rodrigo Guevara?

_The lady over the counter looks to study me for a moment._

Garcia. I say back in my best Spanish accent.

_Putting the name tag on my jacket as I see Felicia doing the same to hers._

Well you have your name tags so head up to those escalators. The lady over the counter says pointing to a pair of escalators one going up to as higher floor and the other going down from the higher floor to this floor.

The Internship starts up there where our tour guide will meet you. She adds.

_Felicia__ and I walk towards the escalators and get on._

So Peter how do you like my plan? Asks Felicia

I honestly didn't think you meant stealing other people's name tags. I answer back.

Well it got you in didn't it? She questions

Ya it did…so I owe you my thanks Felicia. It had been a good week from seeing your boyfriend flash beat up kids, to my birthday in two days. I say to her

_Felicia's facial expression changes from normal to excited._

You didn't tell me about your birthday Peter. She says

I didn't think you wanted to know. I reply

**I have a feeling now that Felicia knows about my birthday something much unexpected is going to happen.**

_We reach the top of the escalators and we see a group of other students..(Assuming these are the interns) and walk up to them and join the group._

* * *

_Gwen's Pov_

**Today Oscorp told me I had a new assignment. I am going to give the tour of oscorp to the new interns that will be working here soon. I was handed a clipboard of all the interns so that no one can sneak in the group. I am so excited for my new job. Finally Oscorp is doing good for the world using science.**

_I see my tour group. I check my outfit again… _

**I am just so nervous for this…and yet excited. I got my standard Oscorp lab coat which includes a badge, I have my blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and I got my green undershirt and finally black high heels shoes.**

_I reach and walk towards the group of interns._

Hello and welcome to Oscorp I am your tour guide Gwen Stacy and I will be leading you throughout Oscorp into its many sciences and activities now if you will all follow me we will begin will our cross species center with Oscorp scientist Dr. Curt Conner's. I say with a _smile _towards all the interns in the group.

_Next thing I hear are two angry voices yelling… one sounds like a girl with a French accent and the other sounds like a boy with Spanish accent. I see the interns turn to see the two people. I also can't help but look. When I see two Oscorp Security guards holding two people by their shirt collars one looks like a Spanish boy and the other looks like French girl both yelling as they are taken out of Oscorp. I look back at the tour group._

And please also follow our rules here so you don't get thrown out. Now follow me towards the cross species center of Oscorp. I say

* * *

_As we arrive to the Oscorp cross species center I show them what we are working on here with holographic pictures of animals. As I do this I spot in the corner of my eye Dr. Curt __Conner's__ coming towards the group then I quickly turn to the group._

Hello this is Dr. Curt Conner's.

_**Dr. Curt **__**Conner's**__** tall man, with medium length blonde hair parted to the side, brown eyes, wearing glasses, oscorp lab coat with white dress shirt underneath with black tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes and with one arm…yes one arm a left arm.**_

_He turns to the group as the group does the same as I turn to face between them._

Hello there I am Dr. Curt Conner's and you may have all noticed by now but I am no stranger to science at all. Dr. Conner's says _lifting up his right handicap arm_

I am trying to find ways to fix things in the world. A world that doesn't have any weakness. Now how do you do that? He asks

_An intern raises his hand_

Stem cells? Questions the intern

No the answer I am looking for is a bit more radical. Says Conner's..

No one else? He questions

Cross Species genetics. Says a very familiar voice deep in the group.

_I quickly scan the group of interns to find the voice._

**I know that voice….but it couldn't be…could it? **

_The group of interns keep turning until the person who said the answer is seen and it looks like…Peter Parker?! _

**And with glasses****, ****they really suit him.**

_I look at the clipboard to try and find his name. As I scan for his name… I hear more about the topic of cross species then look up again._

And you are? Ask Conner's looking at Peter

He's one of Midtown High's brightest. I quickly answer

_Conner looks at me._

Really? I hear Conner's ask.

Yup second in his class. I say

_I turn back to Peter._

Second? Peter questions

Yes. I answer back

You sure about that? Peter asks me

Pretty sure. I answer back finishing the debate between us.

_Conner's__ then take the group as I walk my way to get to Peter in the group to ask him why he's here. As I walk up to Peter with his normal look and glasses. I suddenly see Felicia._

**Why is Felicia here…I would have liked Peter to have been here alone…that bitch doesn't know how to take a hint…I know Peter isn't her type. I also feel the sudden urge to serious hurt her and I don't know why.**

_I then notice that she sees me and starts to make a smirk and grabs onto Peter's hand and moves next to him. I look down at their hands then back at her face._

Peter what are earth are you doing here, are you stalking me? I ask sweetly

_I notice him open his mouth to answer when a hand covers it. I then look at Felicia who has more angry look on her face even though she is still smirking at me._

I thought you said Peter Parker wasn't my type and yet here we are together one a date and holding hands. Says Felicia

_I giggle_

Look Felicia this must be fake or something or you have another idea behind this plot.

_I turn back to the tour group and start walking until I feel a hand grab my wrist. I turn back to her and see that her face has an even bigger pissed look._

You know nothing you smart ass bitch. She says

O I think I do, you slut. I say back with a smirk of my own.

_Next thing I feel is a burn on my cheek….I move my eyes to look at it…my cheek is red…._

**O hell no that bitch didn't just slap me did she. She is in for it now.**

You're going down slut. I say _taking off my Oscorp coat_

_I also turn to see that Peter is nowhere around._

* * *

_Peter's __Pov_

**I couldn't stand to get in the way of Gwen and Felicia's fight. So I let go of Felicia's hand when she slapped Gwen on the ****cheek**** and turned to the group.**

_I see a man in an Oscorp __Labs__ holding a folder walking in the direction of Dr. Curt __Conner's__ but I see him drop it. I walk up to the man and try and help him by picking up the papers that he dropped. When I do I see a paper of a formula. _

**That's the exact formula that I found in my dad's bag. Where ever my dad went…this guy knows something and I need to follow him.**

_The man then takes the formula from my hands and walks away in a different direction. I turn around to make sure no one sees me._

**Good the distraction of Gwen and Felicia fighting should keep everyone busy.**

_I see them ripping out each other's hair biting one another. I leave the room to follow the man._

* * *

_Finally after dodging and hiding around corner after corner the man stops at a door with a touch screen password next to it. I watch from a corner to see what he does for the touch screen password. Then the door opens. The man goes in and the door closes behind him. I go to the door and look at the touch screen password and enter the same password he did and just like the before the door open I quickly go in and see that there is a door to my left and a clear one to my right. I see the left door close._

**So he went in their…but there is no handle on the door…and if I knock on it I'll be in trouble…I think I take the clear one on the right.**

_I go to the clear door on the right and open it…as I go into the room the room is colored with ultraviolet light and there are spider webs all over._

**Spiders have always been an interest to me. I need to get a closer look.**

_I look closer at the webs of each and every spider. I then I start to feel something on my neck._

**Must be just a scratch.**

_Then I feel another one on my shoulder so I look and I see a spider on my shoulder. I try to get __it__ off quickly. More spiders get on me._

**Man I shouldn't have come in here…curse my love for science.**

_I try to get as many off as I can as I make my way to the door opening and shutting it._

**I should probably get back to Gwen and Felicia to make it they don't kill one another.**

_I head back towards the cross species part of Oscorp._

* * *

_Gwen's Pov_

**I have been beating little miss slut. I have ripped out her hair. Her coat has blood on it and her make-up is smeared all over her face now. Felicia thinks she is too good for Peter and I just know it. She is a stuck up bitch. **

_Next thing I know two Oscorp guards are holding each of us by the backs of our collar. Then Dr. __Conner's__ faces me with displeased look and opens his mouth to talk._

Ms. Stacy we don't behave like that at Oscorp. And I can tell by your current look that it isn't acceptable. He says

Dr. Curt Conner's sure my lab coat was torn when she pick it up and used it for a shield and my hair is a mess, and sure I have a few cuts in places but I can still lead this group. I plead back

_Conner's__ doesn't look convinced he snaps his fingers. The two guards drop me and little miss slut and then leave._

As you wish Ms. Stacy. Says _Conner's__ turning back to his lab._

_I then glare at Felicia as she does the same to me. Then I see Peter come out of nowhere and is not wearing this glasses he walks up to Ferlica and she starts to yell at him and asks why he wasn't there to protect him. Then I hear her yell Peter get your own ride home and tell him that she is leaving._

**I sure do wish that Peter was here to see what happened.**

Before you go Felicia could you give me your name tag…because looking at it. I know that isn't your name. I say extending my hand out.

_Felicia__ just rips the name tag off her jacket and slams it into my hand then glares at me again and then looks at Peter._

Not a good first date Peter Parker. She says with anger then storms off towards the exit.

_I look at Peter._

Yours too. I say

But I. He tries to say.

Give it here. I say_ extending my hand out for him to place the name tag._

_He puts in in my hand. I turn back to the tour group trying to fix my look as best I can. I then hear Peter say Ow. I turn around and see him go towards the exit._

_I can't help but smile_

**I hope he returns**

* * *

Peter's Pov

**After being told by Felicia to get my own ride home. I use my subway pass to ride the subway try and get home. I figure Felicia was ****going to**** be mad at me for a while. And Gwen****, I**** didn't know she worked there. But I am glad that I met her again. And that formula that guy had maybe I should talk to Dr. ****Conner's**** about it. But first I should head home.**

_I go in line and get my pass checked. Get on the subway to find a place to sleep and rest for the ride home._

**Next thing I know is I feel a liquid drop touch my forehead.**

_I jump and land at the top of the subway car. I look around people are wondering how I got up here. _

**How did I get up here… I don't have reflexes like this.**

_I then jump down trying to calm down a nearby Asian lady who looks the most freaked out. It touch her should. When I do this hand sticks to her clothes._

**How am I doing this? I didn't mean to do this. This is very strange. I am trying to let go.**

_Then a Spanish looking man comes and asks what I am doing. _

I am trying to let go man. I don't know why I can't let go. I plead

_He doesn't look convinced. _

_I try to rip away quickly thinking it would force me to let go. What ends up happening is that I rip all of her clothes and it reveals her bra. This time the man gets really mad and demands to know what I am doing._

I don't know what going on.

_The man then tries to punch me but some strange sense tells me to move out of the way. I not only move but do a __back flip__ and kick him. _

_This time he gets even madder and tries to punch me again. This time my unknown sense tells me to move. So I swing around the pole and kick him again. This time after he recovers he looks at my skateboard and smile then looks at me and grabs my skateboard and tries to hit me with it. _

Come on please not my board. I plead to him

_He ends up hitting me with my skateboard and it breaks landing on the floor and me knocking him out by kicking him with a roundhouse kick. I pull the subway string to get off the next exit grabbing my bag and skateboard leaving the knocked out man on the subway floor and the half-naked woman._

* * *

_When I get home I noticed I am sweating and Uncle Ben and Aunt May greet me._

What happened to your date? Asked Uncle Ben

_Next thing I do I grab a fly from midair with my fingers. My aunt looks at me with shock wondering how I did it. I turn my head and let the fly go._

**I am also craving food…and a lot of it.**

_I go to the kitchen to grab as much food as possible from the frig I head to my room but Uncle Ben stops me._

Do you need any help with that Peter? He asks

I got it. I tell him

_I head to my room with all the food and begin eating it all. Then after finishing I fall asleep on my bed._

* * *

_**Author's Note: I haven't had much time to update this because of College and Work so if you guys are wondering I haven't given up on this its just i have a lot less time. And my co writer and I are going to take a break from this so don't expect any updates on this anytime soon. But we will get back to this after our break is done.**_


	5. Mary Jane Watson

Chapter 5

_**I am back guys and here's a new chapter**_

_**BlackStardust15 doesn't own any of the Spiderman merchandise**_

My name is Mary Jane Watson

_Italic are thoughts, _**Bolds are actions, **Regular is just talking

Mary Jane's Pov

_*Shrug* Today is the day. I mean my life hasn't been easy. With my abusive father, my ill mother and my older sister never being around. Yes my name is Mary Jane Watson and after my Aunt Anna came to visit me in Kansas she saw how the way I was living she my parents that she wanted me to live with her away from our poor living style because it was way for a girl my age to live. My final night living with parents my dad and my mom fought so much that I couldn't get any sleep. The next morning when my Aunt Anna came up to my house in the moving van I ran out of the house with my bags crying asking her to protect me from my parents she tells me to take my bags and get shock gun and she would be back in a few minutes. After ten minutes the I saw police cars stopping in front of my house and cops coming inside my home and a few moments later coming out with my dad in handcuffs…but I don't see my mother all I see is my father yelling trying to break out of his handcuffs, then I see my Aunt Anna coming out of the house with a more things and putting them in the back of the moving van before going into the moving van she starts the engine and drives the moving van away I ask my Aunt what happened…. Mary Jane now isn't the time for me to tell you but I'll tell you soon she said… so I now I am in a moving van on my way to Queens…away from my family…._

I don't know how long it's been, it seems like it's been forever in this moving van. Looking at these new buildings I can tell that this is already not like Kansas.

_I see a high school…Midtown High…. I don't know if it's my high school._

As we pass the school the moving van comes up to small apartments. Each apartment having a number on the door I see 1, 2, 3… and the van stops at 35.

**Aunt Anna steps out of the car.**

_Hmm Apartment 35?_

Mary Jane…. welcome to your new home. I know its small but we can make it work here says Aunt Anna _looking at me with a glee smile._

_While Aunt Anna is looking at our new apartment I see an elderly couple come out from the apartment next to ours. The elder woman has shoulder length dark brown hair with, and the elder man has white hair and glasses looking at us. I also hear water running and the sound of doors breaking …another sad abused family this neighborhood already reminds me of home. I thought._

**I open the car door and get outside.**

_I see the elderly couple getting closer. As I get out of the van I also see Aunt Anna walk over to the elderly couple I also notice that the three of them are all talking and laughing about something with smiles on their faces. I decide to join the conversation wondering what they're talking about._

Aunt Anna…What are you trying to do here? _I ask with an annoyed tone. _

My you see my dear these are our new neighbors Ben Parker.

_I see Aunt Anna point her hand in the direction of the elder man._

And his wife May Parker.

_I see her move her finger and point her hand in front of the elder woman._

They have so nicely volunteered to help me move you in. _Aunt Anna says in a happy tone to me._

Aunt Anna please I can do this myself you don't need to ask our neighbors to help us we're doing fine on our own. I can pull my own weight here.

_Next thing I know a boy with medium length brown hair and brown eyes in a black shirt wearing blue jeans is coming out of the elder couple's apartment. He walks up to use until he is standing next to the elder couple._

Who are you exactly? _The boy asks me in an amused tone_

She's m- _I quickly cover my Aunt Anna's mouth with my hand. _

I am your new neighbor. Please to meet you Mr.. _I say in response_

Peter, Peter Parker. _He answers with a smile on his face._

Well nice to meet you.

_The elder man begins to talk._

Peter would you please help our new neighbors and move this nice young lady in. _He asks Peter._

_This makes me smile how much close Peter and his Uncle are._

Alright Uncle Ben, but I can't be late for school.

_Aunt Anna begins to speak_

Perfect you can take my niece with you to school so she can learn the layout of the building. _Said Aunt Anna._

Please Aunt Anna I don-

I won't have any of that young lady.

_Aunt Anna looks at me with a serious face_.

Besides we have such nice neighbors. Now take your bags and show young Peter where they go. Of course you get to pick the room you are going to sleep in. _Said Aunt Anna_

_I sigh going to the moving van to pick up my bags and then heading into the apartment as I enter the apartment doorway I turn to see Peter holding a box then we proceed to entering the upper floor of the building._

Where do these go? Ms.? _He asks._

Just call me red. _I reply back_

_I keep going through the house looking for the right room…. the first room doesn't have a window so I don't pick it, the second room's wall paper is black so I don't pick that…. then I come to the third room…. Its perfect has two windows one that is facing the city and the other facing someone else's room, and the wall paper is red, the room length is great_

**I enter the room and put my suitcases down walking over to the window with the view of the city.**

_It looks great._

Are you into designing? _Asks a boy tone_

_I turn around to see Peter placing the box down on the floor._

What are you talking about? _I ask Peter_

I noticed that in this box there are many clothing designs, pieces of fabrics, clothing books. I am sorry I looked I didn't know you were into fashion designing. _Peter says adds._

_I see Peter looking through the box and he pulls out of piece of paper with the designs of a red spider._

What you got there, Peter? _I ask_

The design here, it's amazing you must very good at making designs. _He says_

**This comment makes me blush**

Wells I was never able to design clothes at home because I would always lose my drawing. But then I only made the designs when I was with my Aunt Anna and I asked her to always keep all of them so when I was finally able to move away from my parents I could get the designs from my aunt and show them to fashion designer. I wondered where she put them all. But thanks for helping me. _I tell him_

Well enough of that. _I said walking up to him and put the design back in the box. This may take a while to make this room into my fancy._

**I walk over to the other window in the room.**

Peter do you know whose room that is you can see from this window? _I ask_

**Peter walks up to the other window beside me.**

That's my room Red, but it seems that it works two ways. You see me from your room and I can see you from my room.

I'll be sure to buy myself curtains so you can't Peter. _I say jokingly _

_Next thing I hear is Aunt Anna yelling._

DEAR YOU AND PETER BETTER HEAD OFF TO SCHOOL. WE'LL HANDLE THE REST. _She yells from outside._

_I look at Peter._

I'll be back. _He says while leaving the room._

AUNT ANNA WHERE'S MY BACKPACK? _I yell back._

IT'S DOWN HERE, COME AND GET IT.

_I run downstairs and outside to see my Aunt holding my red and blue pack._

Here you are dear. _She says putting it on me._

**Aunt May walks up to me.**

And Peter should be here any minute to show you Midtown High. _Says May with a smile._

_Then I hear the sound of a skateboard coming. _

**I turn to see Peter on the sidewalk with a black backpack and a black skateboard.**

You ready to go? _He asks_

Peter, that is no way to take a girl to school. _Says May Parker_

You're going to walk her there. And when school's over Ben will pick you guys up. _She finished _

**Ben Parker walks up next to his wife putting his arm around his wife.**

You guys better go before you're late. _Says Uncle Ben_

_I see _**Peter pick up his skateboard.**

Alright. _Says Peter annoyed tone. _**Then he looks at me again. **

You ready? _He asks again_

**I nod**

This way.

**He starts walking in one direction and I follow him.**

End of Mary Jane's Pov

* * *

Peter's Pov

_As we arrive at Midtown High I see many people as Peter and I go through the halls from nerds playing chess to emos in the corner doing drugs. Then we approach the jocks in the gym. As we enter the gym Peter and I see jocks playing basketball and a girl with glasses next to the bleachers trying to paint a sign with blue paint. Peter then looks at me._

Try to ignore the jocks there, especially the jock with the short blonde hair. Flash Thompson isn't the kindest guy here at Midtown High. _He says_

Okay. _I say with a clear facial expression_

_Don't tell me whom I can hang out with. You don't even know my real name._

**I notice Peter take out his camera.**

You like to take pictures? What are you on the school's yearbook team or something? _I question with sarcasm._

_He looks at me with a scowl_

Yes I am Red now you can go and sit on the bleachers and watch me take pictures then after practice I'll help you get your schedule for your classes and show you around some more. _He says in a somewhat angry tone._

**Suddenly a basketball hits the paint that girl with glasses was using to make a sign.**

**Peter and I both look at the girl with spilled paint and the basketball next to it.**

**Peter then walks over to the scene and goes to the girl as the girl picks up the basketball.**

HEY PARKER YOU MIND GIVING US OUR BALL BACK? _Says the tall blonde jock looking at Peter._

**I look at Peter who looks at the girl.**

Sure I'll hand your ball back to you. _Says Peter_

**With Peter's left hand he takes the ball from the girl and with his right hand he hands the girl his camera.**

Hold this will ya. _He asks the girl with glasses_

**The girl with glasses just nods.**

_What is Peter doing? He's just ganna start a fight, he better not be doing what I think he's doing._

**Peter then approaches the blonde jock. Holding the basketball in his hand still. Peter then holds the basketball out in front of the jock.**

Take it. _The only words I hear Peter say_

**I see the jock's facial expression change from normal to confused. The jock goes to take the ball using only his left hand, but when the jock tries to take the basketball it won't leave Peter's hand. Then the jock tries to pull it off with both hands and that doesn't work.**

Hurry up man what's taking so long? _Question the jocks friends_

_How is Peter doing this?_

**The jock then backs **away** from Peter leaving his back turned. Peter then hits the jock with the basketball.**

_Really Peter? I've just met you and I can already tell that you're a big jerk._

**Peter then takes the basketball runs up the court and slam dunks the ball and shatters the whole basketball net as the glass goes down all around the gym.**

**I look around everyone is shocked at the display.**

MR. PARKER! _Says a voice from the gym doors._

**I turn to see a short fat man with glasses. **_The man is wearing a black tie, white dress shirt, black dress pants and his face looks extremely red_

MR. PARKER IN MY OFFICE NOW! _He yells_

**I walk up to Peter**

You did something quite interesting there. I assume that's the principal? _I add_

Yes that's our Principal Mr. Collins and sorry that I can't show you around maybe another time? _Says Peter with a low self-esteem tone._

Its ok I'll find someone else to show me around.

**I look at the blonde jock in the corner of my eye.**

Sorry again talk to you soon ok? _Says Peter_

**Then Peter runs in the direction of the girl with glasses to grab his camera and leaves with the principal.**

_He needs to learn a thing about doing stupid things like that._

End of Peter's Pov

* * *

Felicia's Pov.

_After leaving the principal's office and the principal calling Uncle Ben then telling Uncle Ben about what I did. I feel that Uncle Ben should know why I did it at least. Maybe he'd understand._

**As we walk out of the office and into the hallway.**

_I'll try and get Uncle Ben happy by saying he can pay for the damages with my birthday money. His response wasn't what I thought._

Peter did you really humiliate that boy? _He asks me while looking at me with stern look._

Yes I did Uncle Ben and this guy deserved it too. _ I reply back_

O really now? Was this the guy who hurt you? _He asks_

Ya. Ya he is. _I answer back_

So this is about revenge is? _Uncle Ben questions_

Uncle Ben when you say it like that you make it sound lik-. _I try to say._

Like its wrong and it is. _Uncle Ben interrupts_

You were also supposed to show that girl around school too? Peter what is she going to do now?

_A moment of silences happens._

With great power comes great responsibity. _Uncle Ben says_

I am sorry Uncle Ben can I make it up to you in anyway? _I ask_

Yes you can because of your little incident I have to take a later shift at work so you're going to be picking up your Aunt from the tracks. _Uncle Ben says firmly_

Alright Uncle Ben I promise. _I say_

**I notice Uncle Ben looking behind me. I turn my head to see who he's looking at. When I do I find myself looking at Gwen who then quickly looks another way. I can't help but smile at this then I turn back to face Uncle Ben.**

Nice girl there Peter. I'll see ya later Peter and your birthday is tomorrow so be ready. _Uncle Ben says._

**Uncle Ben then turns towards the school exit and leaves. **

**I turn to Gwen and approach her.**

**End of Peter's Pov**

* * *

**Felicia's Pov**

_Walking down the halls of Midtown High the day after that dramatic event at Oscorp I have decided dating Peter might have been a mistake and that Flash and I should remain as a couple._

**I look through the hallways to try and find Flash.**

_If I tell him about how I had such a "great" time with Peter he'll beg me to take him back and everything can be normal again._

**After walking down the south exit of the building I see Flash…and some new red haired girl.**

_I start to feel an urge to smack that girl for talking to my boyfriend._

**I walk up to the two with the best fakest smile I can make on my face.**

Flash whatcha doing? _I ask him very politely_

**Flash looks at me for a second then to the red head then back to me.**

_IS HE CHOOSING HER OVER ME?!_

Felicia we need to talk. _He says to me claimly_

**I feel my heart begin to pound heavily; I feel butterflies in my stomach.**

I heard about Oscorp and what happened between you and Gwen. And I am afraid you have gone too far this time. You're controlling and too dramatic. I am sorry but it's over between us Felicia and to prove it I am ganna show this new girl around the school.

**Flash grabs the red head whore and takes her in the direction of the school's countlars. As they leave I see her smiling at him.**

Thank you. _He says to her._

**I stand there for a minute or two.**

_What…just…happened…my… heart…. it's broken. I feel like my there's a hole in my stomach. How could Flash do this to me? I mean really we belong together and he picks that red headed whore over me._

**I start running down the halls with tears running down my cheeks.**

_Nothing has ever felt so bad or hurt so much._

**I stop running because of the numbness in my legs. I fall down on the floor and cover my face with my hands.**

_This is the worse day ever._

**I keep crying until the hear peter's voice.**

_The sound of Peter's voice strangely makes me feel safe …and happy. Maybe I should talk to him about my break up with Flash? After all he seems like a nice guy right?_

**I get up from off the floor, wiping my face of clean of tears, and then I try to look for Peter. **

_Then I hear another voice…. a Feminine voice…the Feminine voice sounding like Gwen. The mare thought of hearing of this makes me want to find Peter faster because the idea of losing Peter too is already too much for me to handle._

**I finally manage to find Peter talking to Gwen. I see them and hear them say…. we should...**

_THEY SHOULD WHAT? NO, , NO, NO, NOT AGAIN I REFUSE TO LET THIS HAPPEN, I WON'T LOSE PETER TOO._

**I run up to the two arm and arm Peter then look at Gwen.**

Can I borrow Peter? _Asking like I will care what she says._

**Before she can answer I take Peter away and take him down the hall away from Gwen. I turn to see her facial expression…**

_Priceless she has her jaw dropped._

**I smile and keep walking down the hall with Peter arm and arm I try to get Peter to keep walking with me till we're out of Gwen's sight into the next hallway. I let go of Peter's wrist and look at him.**

Peter I am sorry that I just took you like that away from Gwen but I needed someone to talk to.

**I just unleash my feelings by crying again and more tears run down my face and it gets even wetter than before even ruining my make up this time. My long blonde hair getting messy enough that my bangs of my hair cover half of my face. And I cover my face with my hands again. **

What's wrong Felicia? _I hear Peter ask_

_I also feel his soft yet warm hands touch mine and move them down to my waist._

**His left hand grabbing and then moving my left hand as his right hand does the same with my right hand. Then with his hand he lets go of my hand and to move my bangs out of my face. I look up at him as tears are still running down my face.**

Whats wrong Felicia? You know I am always here for you. _He says to me._

Peter, Flash and I broke up and it happened so suddenly not to mention we were supposed to go to the mall today. _I say to him._

**I feel Peter wipe a tear off my cheek.**

Felicia I'll go with you to mall. A beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve asshole of a guy like Flash. Any guy would be lucky to have a girlfriend like you. _Peter says to me._

**The sweet and yet obvious words make me smile.**

You mean that Peter? Even how I am looking right now? You mean you'll come with me to the mall? _I ask him._

Yes, yes I will but we have to make a small detour though. Is that ok? _He asks_

What kind of detour?_ I ask _

**I take my hands away from his.**

Just Dr. Connors, I have to show him something that I found out. I promise it won't take longer than 15 minutes Felicia. _He tells me._

You promise? _I ask him_

**I put my hands back into his.**

I do. _He says_

**Peter clutches my hands.**

**I smile again then take Peter's hand lead him to the school's parking lot where my car is parked.**

_**End of Chapter**_


End file.
